


Unexpected Meetings

by Hima_Yuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Yuki/pseuds/Hima_Yuki
Summary: “Uhm… Excuse me but can I ask for a favor?”The guy turned to him, surprised that he asked him “Uhh… sure what is it?”“Can you hold my hand?”OrSoonyoung saw his ex in the grocery store, and asked a random person, Jihoon, to help him out
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back. I saw this prompt randomly on google images. And I have never been in a relationship so... I tried my best sjjdjss Hope you'll enjoy!!

_Soonyoung can’t believe his luck_.

He hasn’t been the most alive person as of recently. He only ever go out to his studio and his apartment. Living of off fast food deliveries and instant cup noodles. His friends are taking care of him considering his condition but he guessed they had enough of his moping and persuaded (or forced) him to go out to the grocery store and fill up his refrigerator and cabinets.

“Yes Hannie hyung, I’ll pick up fruits and vegetables as well” he’s in a call with his Jeonghan hyung which the older tends to get a bit too parenting at times. But they were all just worried and looking out for him, and he’s thankful he met such great friends.

“I won’t take too long don’t worry” he says as he scans some cup noodles in the aisle. “I know, thank you. Love you too, okay I’m hanging up.” And he shouldn’t have. Because as he ended the call and turned to the next aisle he sees his ex holding hands with someone right in front of him. 

The breakup wasn’t really dramatic. But Soonyoung was not ready for it. He might have not been the best Boyfriend in the world but he was trying to be attentive. But still you can’t force a relationship if it won’t work.

Heejin, her (ex)girlfriend had a talk with him when she randomly visited Soonyoung’s apartment saying there was something important she had to tell him. Soonyoung offered her food but said she won’t take too long. And that’s when Soonyoung felt nervous.

“Soonyoung… I don’t think this is going to work” 

“what won’t work?” he asked even if he knows where this is going.

“Us, Soonyoung” she said as he looked at him in the eye. Soonyoung caught his breath on his throat and his heart started to beat rapidly. “I’m sorry I really am.” She adds

But Soonyoung froze. Eyes wide, breathing ragged and he feels numb. Questions started forming in his mind. 

_“What did I do?”_  
_“Did I do something wrong?”_  
_“Did I forget something important?”_  
_“Was I too much? Too less?”_  
_“Did she-“_

Before he could form another thought she speaks up again. “Soonyoung you didn’t do anything wrong okay? You’re a great boyfriend but I just can’t see myself with you any longer” 

Heejin walked forward until she can reach his bangs and tucked it behind his ear. “I had a lot of fun with you being my boyfriend. And I went here to come clean with you so there wont be any bad feelings involve.” She took a breath and continued “I’ve been questioning myself for the past few days and I want to answer those questions first, which meant I need space.” 

Soonyoung didn’t even notice he was crying until Heejin cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across his cheekbone, removing a tear that rolled down. “And I didn’t want to make you wait and give you false hope that I’ll come back to you. So it’s best to end this now where you can heal faster and find someone who will love you more than I could ever have.”

She looked at him with tears that are about to fall. Before he second guess himself, he hugged her and silently cried on her shoulder, while Heejin hugged her back and patted his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Soonyoung let go of her slowly.

“I hope you find your happiness, Heejin” he mutters weakly but a smile on his face.

“And I hope you’ll find yours as well. Take care okay? And if you’re feeling better in the future, feel free to talk to me again if you want yeah?” 

He nods and watch her turn her back and closed the door to his apartment. That’s when tears started to fall. Even if they ended on a good note and it was mutual between them, it’s still a break up. And break ups are not the best thing to experience.

Soonyoung ended up relaying what happened to his friends two days after the break up. Needless to say his apartment was more alive than he have ever felt in those 2 days. 

It’s been three months since that day. And of course the day that he left his apartment and went somewhere, aside from his dance studio, he sees his ex. 

Soonyoung quickly walked back to the other aisle. He wasn’t noticed by Heejin since they have their backs turned to him, but he also didn’t notice the cart behind him. Accidentally bumping into it.

“Ah I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Soonyoung turned around and quickly apologizes. What he saw is a man a bit shorter than him, wearing a hoodie and holding the cart.

“It’s fine but next time… look at where you’re going...please?” the man replies, already looking back at the shelves to search for what he was looking for.

Soonyoung was about to apologize again when he hears the voice of Heejin cut her off. She was just in the aisle next to him.

Soonyoung… doesn’t know what to do. He can’t avoid Heejin forever in this store, He basically just started meaning he has a lot more items to find. And he’d eventually bump in to her. Even if they ended mutual understanding, it was still awkward to face her right now. 

Then Soonyoung thought of an idea. It was kind of stupid but in his panic mess he can’t think rationally. He doesn’t even know how he got the idea but with all of his might he asked the man that he accidentally bumped into.

“Uhm… Excuse me but can I ask for a favor?” 

The guy turned to him, surprised that he asked him “Uhh… sure what is it?”

“Can you hold my hand?” Soonyoung says rather fast. He see’s the guy’s face morph into confusion and surprise by the favor. “Wait that sounded so weird, but uh you see… My ex is literally right there and I don’t want to bump into her at least in an awkward way.”

The guy spends couple of seconds before replying a quick “I’m sorry” Soonyoung should’ve expected it really, who would even agree to such a stupid favor- 

“I’m not really comfortable with skinships, even with my friends.” He added

“Oh…oh it’s fine” wrong it was not fine. He is still panicking, and he can’t get another courage to ask another stranger for such a strange request. Much less accepting it with someone they don’t know. It must’ve shown on his face because the guy speaks up again.

“If you want you can just accompany me, I wouldn’t mind”

Stunned…

A breath of relief.

“Thank you!! Thank you so much!!” He exclaimed “My name’s Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung”

“Lee Jihoon” Soonyoung then raised his hand for a handshake, and so did Jihoon. At least that’s what he thought, Jihoon just raised his hand into a pair of scissors position. It took a while for Soonyoung to realize what Jihoon did. His hand, a paper, and Jihoon’s a scissor… a game of rock paper scissors. 

Soonyoung looked up to him and saw a smug smile with his dimple coming out and he then started giggling. One word, Soonyoung thought…. _Cute_.

  
After the introductions, Jihoon offered to put the basket Soonyoung was carrying in the cart. Soonyoung didn’t agree at first but the other was persistent and Jihoon might have not noticed he was pouting. And really he cant say no to that. 

They went ahead and shopped for things in their grocery list. They don’t have a lot, and they also almost have the same items which is great. He didn’t have to get too far away from Jihoon. Which surprisingly, he’s a lot more comfortable to talk to now. Maybe because the nervousness earlier turned into Soonyoung being talkative and Jihoon just being a good listener, responding to his jokes, sometimes joking back at him. 

They were picking out some fruits to buy when Soonyoung heard his name come out from a very familiar voice. He was stunned, and he’s not going to lie talking to Jihoon made him forget why he approached the said guy in the first place. 

“Soonyoung… Is that you???” Jihoon looked back first then he turned around as well.

“Heejin…hey… Long time no see?” he tries to not look so stiff he really does, and he sees the way Jihoon glance at him by his side. Fortunately the two girls in front of them doesn’t notice.

“Wow it’s great to see you again! How have you been!!” Heejin smiles and she looks a lot more happier now.

“I’m doing great. A lot more busy than usual but nothing I can’t handle” he breathes out

“tsk, you’re overworking yourself again, aren’t you?” 

“Well… Bad habits die-hard, they say”

She rolls her eyes before turning to the girl next to her. 

“By the way, Minhyun this is Soonyoung, the guy I was talking about. Soonyoung this is Minhyun my…” Heejin hesitated on that last part.

“I’m her girlfriend.” Oh… “Nice to meet you” she says as she holds her hand out.

“Ah, nice to meet you too.” He replies also reaching out his hand. The girl is taller than Heejin, probably the same height as him, also looks a bit intimidating.

“I take it you’re Heejin’s last boyfriend? She talks a lot about you.” 

Heejin quickly slapped her arm with a quick “Minnie!!” but the taller only laughs. Which relaxed Soonyoung quite a bit. So he chuckles and replies.

“Good things hopefully?”

“Too many”

“So Soonyoung” Heejin cuts her girlfriend before she spills too many details “Mind introducing us to you’re friend?” 

Right, Jihoon. He’s just been standing there leaning his weight on the cart watching their conversation flow.

“Name’s Jihoon” he says first before Soonyoung, immediately stretching out his arm. 

“Heejin” she shakes Jihoon’s hand and so does Minhyun. “Are you his Boyfriend?”

And Soonyoung just froze. Honestly not knowing what to do in this situation…

“Well, no” Jihoon answers “at least not yet” 

Soonyoun can just feel his face heat up a bit. How can Jihoon be so smooth about this??? They haven’t discussed him being his pretend-boyfriend to him.

“Ooooo is Soonyoung the one courting or?” Heejin asks 

“He is”

“Why haven’t you answered him yet?”

“Playing hard to get is fun” Jihoon looks at him and smirks and Oh god that is both cute and hot at the same time. “gets pouty all the time when I decline, it’s cute”

“Oh so NOW you’re being affectionate” Soonyoung butts in, trying to cool down his face.

“Agreed” Heejin adds “But he’s a great boyfriend, you won’t regret it trust me”

“Hmmm, I’ll consider it on our date”

How is … Jihoon so calm and collected about this?? And what _a DATE?!??_ Where did this come from?? Soonyoung thinks. He is absolutely lost on what is happening, but the girls seemed convinced, surprisingly, judging from how they’re smiling.

“Well I hope you guys the best” says Heejin “Unfortunately we have to cut this meeting short because we have another errand to go to after this.”

“It was nice meeting you Soonyoung, and you as well Jihoon” Minhyun adds

Both Jihoon and him smiled and bid their farewell, waving back at the two girls. When Soonyoung is sure the girls aren’t going to hear them anymore, he turns to Jihoon and speaks.

“What was that for?!?!”

“What was what?” Jihoon asks back

“THAT!! The boyfriend thing! The playing hard to get! The date!!!”

“Well… wasn’t that your original plan in the first place?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him “You did ask for my hand, may I remind you”

“Yeah but a little warning would’ve been nice”

“Seeing as you froze the moment you heard them, I don’t think we had time to think of a plan” Jihoon chuckles and pushing his cart again. Soonyoung sighs and follows, finally finishing up what they have left on their list.

As they were finishing they still kept talking. What are their jobs, what they took in college, which sandwich spread is better. All sorts of things. Until they’re packing their grocery bags and heading out. Unfortunately that’s where they have to bid farewell. Since their complex are both in the opposite directions. Soonyoung’s not gonna lie, he enjoyed Jihoon’s company and now that it’s over he feels a bit sad.

“Well it was nice talking to you Jihoon-ssi”

“Why so formal, Soonyoung-ssi” the other laughs. “We’ll see each other next time yeah?”

“next time??” Soonyoung asks “You want to meet again??”

“Well, I am looking forward to that date I mentioned. If you are interested that is”

Soonyoung just stared at him wide-eyed, not believing Jihoon’s words. But they did feel comfortable with each other even if they just met a few hours ago. And again, he’s not going to lie Jihoon is such a great person, from what he has seen so far. And adorable too. So he wouldn’t mind getting to know each other more.

“I… yeah… I’d like that a lot.” Soonyoung smiles “But you know Jihoon-ssi. I need a way to contact you so” He said as he picks out his phone from his pocket, open it and gave it to Jihoon.

“Well I thought you’d never ask” he answers as he types in his number. He gives it back few seconds later and pockets it.

“So, till we meet again?” Soonyoung smiles again

“Till we meet again” Jihoon repeats

“It’s a date?”

Jihoon laughs “It’s a date”

They parted in different directions with Soonyoung’s chest feeling light. Giddiness and excitement fills his chest as he thinks when will that next time be. With a new contact number that is saved on his phone, walking home Soonyoung thinks…

_He can’t believe his luck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I like their convo on the last part. Also their break up scene is probably my fav thing I've written. Im still trying to find my style so hnnn
> 
> I'm also making another au, which is multichaptered. And I'm still in the introduction part hhh. Also this has 2k+ words which I didnt expect. Really I thought it'd be 1.5k only. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Hope you guys have a wonderful week, The comeback is tomorrow so let's get ready to vote and stream!! >< But remember to take breaks in between as well. Stay safe, Take care FIGHTING


End file.
